


Champagne is not good for you

by Lux1224



Series: Winterbreak Writing Challenge [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lando talks too much, M/M, Rough Kissing, Tipsy Lando, rimming (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux1224/pseuds/Lux1224
Summary: McLaren take the 3rd place in the constructors' championship and Zak takes out the good champagneORWhen tipsy Lando can't keep his mouth shut
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Series: Winterbreak Writing Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157735
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75
Collections: Winterbreak Writing Challenge (2020)





	Champagne is not good for you

**Author's Note:**

> **WINTERBREAK F1 WRITING CHALLANGE** by [@scharletred](https://scharletred.tumblr.com/)  
> A different point of view.  
> Write about your favourite moment from last season from an “external” point of view. A team member, a journalist, a fan… anything but the people directly involved.

[ ](https://ibb.co/9v2hMr5)

After years McLaren has finally seen their name on the podium of the constructors' championship again and everyone in the garage is in high spirits. Zak has even materialized some fine-looking bottles of champagne and is handing out glasses to everyone.

Henrik is trying to capture the most important moments but Charlotte intervenes by passing him a glass and telling him to turn off the camera, to enjoy the moment and celebrate together, so Henrik puts everything away in a safe corner of the garage and sips the fizzy drink, looking around.  
His gaze is captured by Lando. 

The young driver has his glass in his hand and it’s almost empty - evidently, although he does not like drinking alcohol, he made an exception to celebrate the great result, but it doesn’t seem to have been a good idea because despite being only the first glass, his laugh is louder and bubblier than usual. Henrik shrugs, let's let him have this moment, after all the season is over and he has every right to be happy. 

He goes around the room for a bit, talks with some mechanics, has a chat with the girls of the PR team and at a certain point he finds himself in the vicinity of Lando. 

"Congratulations mate. Excellent race today and for the fantastic results of the season!" Henrik says placing a hand on the driver's shoulder. Lando turns to him and looks at him with slightly shining eyes and a smile on his face "Thank you!" he rejoices "I was great... Indeed we were very good... No ok Carlos was amazing" he starts babbling, but the smile vanishes shortly after "Do you think that next season will be like this too? He'll not be with us anymore" he mumbles, is expression darkening, then he spins around scanning the room. "Hey, have you seen Carlos? I miss him. Do you think I'm going to miss him even more next season?" Lando asks with a frowning expression "In reality I don't think so, because we'll spend all our free time together" he says "Zak said we can also swap hotels so we can sleep together!" Lando giggle, then he puts his hand to his mouth opening his eyes wide "uups, maybe I shouldn't have said that ". 

Henrik watches the scene in silence, he doesn't know what to say. Should he tell him that his "secret" is safe with him or that it is not a secret because everyone knows about the special relationship that exists between the two drivers or should he pretend nothing has happened? He doesn't have time to find an answer because at that moment Zak leaves a new glass in Lando's hands who, sipping on it and having already forgotten what just happened, sets his eyes on Jon and heads towards him, jumping on his feet. 

\---

“Jooooooon! Joooon. JON!”

The trainer, interrupted in the midst of the conversation he was having with a mechanic, turns confused towards the driver. The lips slightly parted as if to ask what leads Lando to scream despite the proximity.

Lando throws his arms around his neck and holds him tightly mumbling something into the fabric of his sweater. Jon circles his hips with his arms trying not to drop him… maybe the second glass was not a good idea. 

Jon moves his body away from Lando's, without taking his hands off the shoulders of the younger one to stabilize him "Lando I didn't understand what you said" asks the trainer looking for Lando's eyes but he looks down and is pouting "Hey, what happened? I thought we were celebrating" he continues, a frown on his face now that he sees the frowning expression of his protégé.

"I am sad", Lando says crossing his arms across his chest and pouting harder. 

“Sad? For what? The season is over, but now you can go home and spend time with your family. Aren't you happy about this?" Jon tries to console him, but Lando shakes his head. “You have just finished your best year in Formula 1 and you even beat your teammate in the qualifying battle. Doesn't that make you happy either?" he goes on, but Lando shakes his head even harder and Jon notices the younger man's eyes starting to sparkle with tears, so he puts his arm around the driver's shoulders and pulls him into a half embrace "What is it that upsets you so much? You were so happy until half an hour ago. Maybe all of this champagne isn't doing you much good” says Jon, plucking the now empty glass from Lando's fingers and placing it on the nearest surface.

Lando snuggles even more into the arms of his trainer “I don't like changes. I'm afraid of what will happen next year. Daniel and I could go on well, but what if it doesn't happen? If he thinks I'm annoying, if he doesn't want to spend time with me, what if I'm going to suck on the track?" Lando mumbles in such a faint voice that Jon has to strain his ears to hear him over the din of screams, laughter and chatter in the garage.

“Lando, you don't have to worry about this. Daniel is a great driver and a fantastic person, you'll see that you'll go-“ Jon tries to reassure him, but Lando suddenly wakes up, freeing himself from the arms of his trainer and putting his hands through his hair.

"Jon. What will I do next year when I get too anxious before the race or qualifying? Who's going to eat me out until I can't think straight anymore so as to forget my useless fears? Who's gonna pin me against the door of one of our driver’s rooms and fuck my insecurities out of me? Carlos is not allowed in our motorhome anymore!" Lando says with wild eyes and pulls at his hair in desperation.

Jon looks at him stunned without saying a word. Not that he's not aware of the relationship between the two drivers - it's an open secret that everyone at McLaren, and in the entire paddock if we are to be honest, knows but no one talks about it - but he certainly didn't expect to hear about these details and not like this. His driver's hair, however, matters more to his heart than too much information, so he takes Lando's wrists in his hands and he pries the fingers of the younger one from his hair.

"Lando. I don't think we need to worry about this now, don't you think? Maybe you should talk to Carlos about it” Jon tries to reason.

Lando looks at him confused "what does Carlos have to do now?" and Jon looks at him with a raised frown until he notices the realization downing on Lando and his expression going from one of annoyed confusion to one of dread and fear. As a few minutes before, Lando puts a hand to his mouth "uups, maybe I shouldn't have said that".

\---

Rupert is taking a tour of the garage when he notices his colleague running his hands over his face in exasperation while Lando is giggling away.

He decides to get closer and, placing a hand on the driver's shoulder, looks Jon in the eye “Everything ok? You seem a little tired, what has little Lando done this time?".

"Yes, I just have a slightly too drunk driver who can't keep his mouth shut" mumbles Jon, rolling his eyes "and who has decided to delight me with aspects of his life that I would rather not know" he concludes, a mixed expression between fondness, fun and despair.

“Oh Lando” breathes Rupert, ruffling the driver's hair, but Lando frees himself from the grip.

"It's not my fault if you don't have someone to help you in times of trouble," he says in a knowing tone, "you're just jealous!" he says.

"Jealous of what?" Rupert asks, amused, exchanging a look with Jon who is trying to hide the laugh that is bubbling inside of him.

"Jealous because you don't have the most beautiful and romantic boyfriend in the world" replies Lando with a dreamy voice - Rupert would not be surprised if the little driver puts his hands on his chest and his eyes become heart-shaped - "Have you seen his eyes? And his lips… so soft and his tongue… you have no idea what he can do with his tongue” he goes on. 

Rupert stares at Jon with wide eyes, but both are shocked and can't get a word out.

"Do you know what he promised me?" asks Lando, bouncing on the ball of his feet with excitement but does not wait for an answer "He told me that if I had done well today and we had taken 3rd place in the constructors' championship, tonight he would have allowed me to ride him... can you imagine? His big dick breaking me in half- ” Lando whispers, leaning slightly towards the two trainers, as if what he was telling was a secret to keep between them. Too bad that the driver's tipsy brain doesn’t point out that his whisper was louder than intended and that Carlos, who was passing by right at that moment, heard it.

Rupert sees his driver approaching and for a moment hopes that he can retrieve his boyfriend and put an end to this torture, but the trainer has not calculated the fact that Carlos also had a drink and, despite not being a lightweight as the younger one, not having been able to drink alcohol all season, has lowered his tolerance threshold.

The two trainers watch in horror as the Spaniard put his arm on his boyfriend's shoulders and pulls him towards him “Laaannnooo, what are you telling our friends? I heard you you know, you shouldn't tell these things” he tells him - his stern voice softened by an enamoured smile. "But I only told the truth!" giggles the younger one, cuddling more into Carlos’ arms "I can't wait to feel you inside me" he whispers.

Rupert and Jon watch in horror and awe as Carlos' eyes go dark, he grabs Lando's chin between his fingers and roughly kiss him on the lips.

"For fuck sake you two!"

The spell is broken by Caco who, screaming and taking the two drivers by the ears, takes them to the exit, gets them into the car and asks the taxi driver to take them to the hotel.

\---

Jon and Rupert are still stunned, one with the glass halfway to his mouth, the other with his lips parted, his jaw hanging open.

Caco comes back into the garage and goes towards the two trainers “Don't look at me like that, I don't have a hundred eyes. I know I had to check on them and prevent them from coming out like this, but honestly, I got tired of babysitting them, and then it's not as if no one already knows..." he mumbles, then raises his eyes and meets the gazes of the other two men.

"I think I'll never go into Lando's driver room again without gloves and an overall suit," Jon murmurs with a disgusted face, and the other two burst out laughing.

"I'd be more scared next year when they can't be in their driver rooms and we'll catch them all over the paddock," says Rupert in horror, and the expression on the faces of the other two is enough to make them all burst out laughing again.

**Author's Note:**

> BIG THANK YOU to [@loveyouhomex](https://loveyouhomex.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I am not so sure I got the prompt at his best but I liked the idea and loveyouhomex helped me create the idea of "Lando-TMI-Norris" after reading [Sewis&Co]()
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr [@oopshiaddict](https://oopshiaddict.tumblr.com/)


End file.
